A software system, such as an operating system, may have multiple component parts and may perform multiple functions in order to satisfy a wide range of user needs. Some component parts of the software system may be utilized in performing two or more different functions. It has been customary to deploy the entire software package to a user computing device, even though a particular user may utilize only a fraction of the available functions. The deployment may involve downloading of the software system from a source server or installing the software system from a removable storage device, such as an optical disk.
The trend in computer storage devices is toward larger capacities. Disk storage in commercial off-the-shelf computers may have capacities of 500 gigabytes or greater. Nonetheless, some users may have smaller storage capacities and/or may have applications and data that require large storage capacities. Accordingly, it is desirable to limit the storage space occupied by software systems, such as operating systems.